


Sins of the Son

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Laufey's A+ Parenting, Odin's A+ Parenting, There is no excuse for genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laufey, post Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Son

A creature of flesh and ice and madness; such is the consequence of desperate gods' best intentions. 

Their war was fought so long ago that sometimes he thinks he and the Allfather are the only ones with memory left of the reasons. 

A war in which he lost not only his bid to gain more for his people, a _life_ for his people...

For his world...

He lost his son. 

His son, raised to fear and loathe his own race; to so despise Jotunheim, his father and his people in blood if not name, he sought to destroy them all...

To finish what his fathers had started. 

The days Laufey curses the old man are outweighed only by the days he curses himself.


End file.
